What Once Was (A Steins Gate 0 Story): The Consummation Chapter
by Tailsfan55
Summary: This is related to my other story 'What Once Was', so if you are planning to read that, then beware the spoilers for Chapter 55. Basically, Okabe and Kurisu have sex on their wedding night. A marriage must be consummated, after all. This can still be enjoyed by people who are only here for the sex scenes, and did not read my other story, but it might be a bit confusing.


**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

**Chapter 55.5-Consummating The Marriage**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

By the time all of the wedding events were over, it was dark, and Okabe was about to carry Kurisu back home to their apartment. Since neither one owned a car, he did the next best thing he could think of. It was something that he had always wanted to do with the one he loved, and it also happened, to be something that he was certain she would enjoy.

"O-Okabe, what are you doing?" Kurisu protested, in surprise. There she was, standing on the ground, and suddenly, the world spun, as she was swept off of her feet and into his arms. When she realized what had happened, she blushed lightly. "I-If you're going to do something like THAT, then the least you could do, is warn me next time!" She was still flustered, but she couldn't deny how good it felt, to be this close to him.

"_The only time I've been closer to him than this, was when…No! Bad Kurisu! It's not right, to be thinking such dirty thoughts, at a time like this."_ In her flustered state, she had completely forgotten what a newlywed couple is supposed to do, on the night of their wedding.

"It's all right, my dear. I seem to recall that you liked this the last time I did it, so I thought you might appreciate it, if I did it again. I hope you don't mind, but I've seen guys do this to their brides in movies, and I always wanted to try it. I know we already did this before, but I wanted to do it on our wedding day, as well." Okabe explained, as he set his plan into motion.

"It's fine, Okabe. I don't mind, at all. I was only acting that way, because you surprised me." Kurisu responded, calmly.

Despite her attempts to clear her mind of them, she couldn't help but recall how wonderful her first sexual encounter had been, and all the images associated with it, flashed through her mind over and over, like a 'best of' clip show. Her blush only deepened, as she was forced to recall some of the finer moments of that night.

Okabe was taking her home, and trying his hardest not to chuckle, because it would give away what he was doing. He was currently connected to her mind, so he could hear her thoughts and see what she was seeing in her head. While it was true that she was already thinking about it, the reason that the images were so strong and uncontrollable, was because he was feeding them to her from his own mind, sending them straight into hers. He stopped after a minute or two, but the damage was already done.

He had only meant to tease her, using this method to increase her arousal, and prepare her for what he had in store when they got back, but the effect that it had on her, was greater than he had anticipated. When he had devised this plan, he forgot to account for the fact that she was pregnant, and this meant that her hormones were already going haywire, so the influence he had on her mind was far greater, than it would be normally. This, of course, meant that it worked, but not in the way he expected. He had no idea what he had just done, although it wouldn't be long before he found out.

Kurisu was doing her best to fight her increasing arousal, but there was a haze that was rapidly clouding her mind. It wasn't taking control of her forcefully, but instead, floating in gently, and filling her mind with suggestions that she could choose to act on, if she wished to. _"This is bad! I'm not sure what's going on, but at this rate, I'll soak through my panties, if I'm not careful. I wouldn't want to get this beautiful dress all dirty, but if this keeps up, I won't be able to help it!" _The liquid proof of her arousal, was beginning to seep through the fabric currently surrounding her outer lips, as her sexual desire slowly increased.

When they finally arrived at the apartment, it seemed like it had been an eternity, but in reality, it had only been 10-15 minutes. Kurisu was feeling so aroused at this point, that she was pretty sure if Okabe even touched her in a remotely sexual manner, she wouldn't be able to control herself. Okabe laid her down on the bed and made sure the door was locked, then turned out all the lights, except for the lamps on each side of the bed, before returning his attention to her.

Kurisu pouted, wondering why he had left her on the bed by herself. Her mind still wasn't completely clouded, but that didn't mean she was thinking clearly. If she HAD been, then she would have realized what was about to happen. She was hoping that they were about to do what she was thinking of, but didn't realize what he had in store for her. "Okabe, what are you doing?" She asked, curiously, managing to speak through the fog.

Okabe grinned. "Kurisu, my dear, surely you've realized what we're about to do. Let's make this marriage official!"

His eyes were full of an emotion that was very familiar to Kurisu, especially because her eyes were full of it, as well. It was lust, and with that look came the realization that she was about to get exactly what she wanted. "My thoughts exactly, Darling. Before that can happen, though, I need you to help me get out of this dress." She beckoned him with a finger, seducing him through her gaze alone.

"Yes, of course, Kurisu. That, can be arranged." Okabe agreed, climbing onto the bed and crawling his way up her body, until his face was even with hers.

She helped him to the best of her ability, as he started with her veil, and moved down, steadily removing her clothes. Each time he did, he kissed the places where her skin was exposed. He kissed her forehead, he kissed her on the lips, and he kissed her collarbone, as he caressed her neck. Kurisu's face was already flushed with arousal, her body feeling like it was on fire, and the only one with the power to put it out, was her husband.

Every time his lips made contact with a place on her skin, it sent pleasant tingles down her spine, spreading all throughout her body, and spiraling down into her nether regions. All she could do was moan in pleasure, which deepened his arousal. Okabe was being slow on purpose, both because he was aware that it drove her crazy, and because the first time they had done this, they had skipped to the main event, missing out on the foreplay.

He wanted to take his time and savor the moment, instead of rushing through it. Eventually, he finished the job, leaving his wife in only her underwear. Okabe tossed the wedding dress off to the side of the bed, making the decision to worry about it in the morning.

When Kurisu noticed that he was still fully dressed, she frowned. "Hey! It's not fair for me, to be the only one naked!" Okabe was about to protest that she was technically not nude, but before he could, she undid the clasp on her bra, and slipped out of her panties, tossing them both onto the floor. Now it was Kurisu's turn, to help him out of his clothes, which was something she was definitely looking forward to.

"You're looking a little hot under the collar, Darling. Let's get you out of that tuxedo!" She commented, sultrily. The room was getting hotter, their breaths turning to steam. If it had been colder, each breath would have been visible in the air, due to the heat that their bodies were giving off. The sexual tension between them, was enough to turn the whole room into a sauna, or at least, that's what it felt like to them.

The man in question, gulped in response to the hungry look in her eyes, which gave him the impression that she wanted to swallow him whole, as she undressed him through her gaze. In the next few moments, the clothing would be gone, and she would be able to gain access to the object that she desired.

Perhaps, it was because it had been so long since they had done this, but Kurisu was feeling more aroused than she ever had before, and with this change, came an air of confidence that seemed to radiate out from her in waves. She was still the same person she was before, but this was the side of her that knew what she wanted, and was going to get it.

Although Okabe liked being in control, he had been the one who controlled it last time, so he was fine with her taking the initiative, if that's what she wanted to do. She was normally, so shy about this kind of thing, and while that had a certain charm to it, he would be lying, if he said that the thought of her dominating him didn't turn him on.

Without any warning, she pounced on him, pinning him to the bed. She was careful not to land on her belly, because she didn't want to hurt the baby. She was now straddling his hips, completely nude, the relatively thin layer of fabric that covered his legs, all that was keeping her from touching his skin directly. Things were about to get serious, and both of them knew it. But before that, Okabe took a moment to admire her nude form.

It wasn't like he got to see it all the time, so he was going to make sure that he appreciated it, every time he did. From this angle, he could see everything clearly. Once again, her beauty astounded him, stunning him into silence. Although this was still the Kurisu that he knew and loved, her body was developing into that of a woman. The pregnancy had only served to enhance the abundance of beauty she already possessed, and as he looked up at her, she looked down at him, causing their eyes to meet. The only comparison that came close to describing her, was that she was a goddess.

Sure, she had gained some weight, but only in places that helped make her even more attractive and sexy, than she was previously. Her skin was still as fair as it ever was, with the added bonus of the healthy glow that it now had. Her legs and her thighs were more curvaceous than they used to be, complimenting the rest of her body.

Her butt was still firm and slightly doughy, but it had also gained some padding to it, that made it stick out more, allowing one to grab it easily and give it a squeeze. Her hips had also gone through some changes, driving home the point that she was created to bear children. Her stomach had always been tight, but now it bulged out slightly, creating the signature bump that allowed one to know that there was life growing within.

This only made her look even sexier to Okabe, and the knowledge that he was the one who did that to her, made him as hard as a rock. However, the biggest change, other than the size of her belly, was in her breasts. At this point in the pregnancy, her breasts were already getting ready for when they would have to provide milk for the baby, and a big part of that, was their increase in size. Kurisu had always had modestly sized breasts, but now they were progressing to a larger size. In other words, before they were B cups, and now they were C cups.

No one was more happy about this than her, because she had always felt like her boobs were too small, and yearned for bigger ones, even if it was only for the duration of her pregnancy. She had always been embarrassed about that fact, because she always assumed that most guys, wouldn't want a girl that didn't have big breasts. Once she met Okabe, she stopped worrying about it so much, because she realized that wasn't true. Okabe loved her for who she was, and that meant every single part of her, including her breasts. That being said, Okabe was still excited by this change in her body, as much as the others.

Kurisu grinned, proud that she could have this effect on him. "Judging by your stare, I'm guessing, that you like what you see?"

Okabe finally managed to regain his ability to speak, and answered her. "Of course, I do. Kurisu, you've always been beautiful, but this just takes my breath away. I can't believe, that you're all mine!"

Kurisu wagged her finger at him, cutely. "Ah, ah, ah! I'm not officially yours, until you put THAT thing inside me. Let's have…what did you call it? Oh yeah, 'relations'!" She suggested, passionately, lightly tapping the spot where his member was creating a bulge in his pants.

Okabe wasn't sure where all of her confidence had come from, and neither was she, but they could tell, that this was going to be highly enjoyable for both of them. Kurisu mimicked his actions from before, beginning to undress him, and planting kisses all over his body, as she worked her way down. She tossed each article of clothing onto the floor with the rest of it, not bothering to see where they landed, until all that was left, was his boxers.

He had pitched a tent long ago, and now his penis was a rock hard tower, pointing straight up to the heavens themselves. The thin piece of fabric covering it, wasn't doing such a great job anymore with his cock straining against it, so Kurisu helped him out, by taking it off, and allowing it to breathe at last. It was beginning to get painful, so Okabe was grateful for her help, in freeing it. It sprang out into the open air, swaying from side to side slightly, from the speed at which she had pulled off the boxers. Now, they were both completely naked, so nothing was standing in their way. The consummation ritual was about to begin.

Kurisu eyed his member hungrily, licking her lips in anticipation of what was to come. She was hungry for his penis, eager to taste it. While she had tasted it before, that was only briefly, and she wanted to prolong it, this time around. "Okabe, can I…" Even though she wanted to jump on him and take what she desired, she needed to make sure that he was okay with it, before she continued. This was the sort of thing she was sure he would enjoy, but her shy side, had to ask permission first.

"Kurisu, you don't have to ask me, before you do something every time. It's all right, if you just do whatever feels right to you. This is just as much about me, as it is about you. I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with, and I'll listen to what you have to say, if there's something you want to try, but aren't sure about. Does that sound good?" Okabe stated, letting her know where he stood on the matter.

Kurisu smiled, appreciating how thoughtful he was being about this. "That sounds good. I'll listen to you, and offer you the same thoughtfulness, when it comes to what we are about to do. And if either one of us doesn't like something, then we'll tell the other to stop, right?"

"That's the way it works." Okabe confirmed.

With all of that out of the way, Kurisu had now pretty much been given free-reign, so there was truly nothing that could stop her from doing what she was about to do. She repositioned herself to a more comfortable spot, moving from straddling him, to lying down on the bed between his legs. From this angle, she could get front row access to his engorged member. The air around it was filled with his musk, and this turned her on even more, as she inhaled deeply, taking in as much of it as possible.

This close to it, she could see every vein, and she poked it with the tip of her finger, lightly tracing one of the pathways she had found with her fingernail, being careful not to scratch him with it. A chill of pleasure ran down his spine from this action, as his cock twitched in response.

Kurisu was enjoying having such control over him, but she was beginning to get impatient, so she did what she had come down there to do, in the first place. Okabe breathed in sharply, as most of his member was engulfed in the warm, wet, confines of Kurisu's mouth. When she heard the noise he had made, she looked up at him in concern, her lips still clamped around his rod. She was being careful, but it was possible that her teeth had scraped against him, or something.

"Ah're yoo ohkah?" She asked, unable to speak clearly with her mouth stuffed full of his dong.

Her attempt to speak only pleasured him further, as her voice vibrated all around his very sensitive appendage. She could tell that the message hadn't gone through, so she reluctantly pulled herself off of him, leaving him feeling cold, from all the saliva that now coated his penis. She cleared her throat. "I was trying to ask, if you were okay." She grinned, sheepishly, "I guess, I should have known better. It's not polite to talk with your mouth full, is it?" Kurisu laughed.

"I-I'm fine, Kurisu. T-That breath wasn't from pain, it was from pleasure. You didn't hurt me at all, I was just surprised at the sudden increase in pleasure I was feeling."

"Good. The goal here is to make you feel GOOD not bad, so I was worried, for a minute there. As you already know, I'm not adept at these sorts of things, so I'm not sure of the proper way to carry out these actions. I'm apologizing ahead of time, in case I do something wrong." Kurisu said, before going back to what she was doing.

Once again, she took his rod into the depths of her mouth and part of her throat, reintroducing him to a world of pleasure. Waves of ecstasy racked his body, as she began bobbing up and down, along the length of his cock. For someone who had no experience doing this sort of thing, she was doing surprisingly well, Okabe had to admit.

Her tongue was swirling all around the tip of his penis, and every part of it that was in her mouth. She couldn't help herself, it was like she was stuck on auto-pilot, and all she wanted to do was taste more and more of his member, until she had explored every inch of it.

The lewd sounds that she was making, as she slurped and licked, combined with her alluring gaze, as they stared into each other's eyes, was almost enough to push him over the edge. He didn't want to let loose this soon, but if she kept this up, he wouldn't have a choice. She seemed to sense that he was on the precipice of defeat, so she increased her pace, which made the choice for him.

She wanted to taste his cum, remembering how good it tasted, last time she had done this, and it was looking like she was about to get her wish, sooner than she expected. Kurisu had worked hard to earn her treat, and the time had come. She felt it before it happened, the rapid throbbing of his penis, as he got closer and closer. It wasn't long, before he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Kurisu, I'm about to cum!" Okabe yelled, warning her just before he exploded in her mouth, sending rope after rope of the white substance into her throat, and she did her best to swallow it all.

Her best wasn't quite good enough it seemed, as proven by the semen that was leaking out of her mouth, around the sides of his deflating fun stick.

She licked it some more, rolling it around in her mouth, and using her tongue to clean it, before disconnecting from it with an audible 'pop'! She sighed in satisfaction, pleased with the snack she had just gotten. Kurisu licked her lips, cleaning up what she had accidentally spilled. It tasted salty, but she liked the flavor. After finishing committing such a lewd act, she seemed to come to her senses a bit, breaking through the lustful haze in her mind.

She couldn't help feeling embarrassed, by what she had done. "Um, sorry about that. I got a little, carried away. It wasn't supposed to be over, so soon." Kurisu was still turned on to the extreme, but she assumed that Okabe was pretty much done, now that he had ejaculated.

Okabe grinned at her, sitting up. "It's not over, until you've felt the same pleasure that you made ME feel. It's only fair, that you receive the same love and attention that you've been showing me. Besides, I have a feeling that this is going to be a long night, so trust me when I say, that this is far from over."

It was true that he could only ejaculate once, in a certain stretch of time, but after a short rest period, he would be ready to go again, and that's when the actual consummation would begin. By the time he had finished pleasuring her, he would be ready for the next round.

"Okay, if you're sure you can keep going. I'll trust you on this one, but what are you planning?" Kurisu asked, cautiously. She was optimistic that it would be something good like what she had done for him, but she wasn't sure what to expect.

"You'll see. Kurisu, can you lie down on your back for me?" Okabe prompted, waiting expectantly.

"Sure, Okabe, but…" Kurisu was hesitant, but she knew that she could trust him, so she complied, lying back on the bed with her legs spread.

Okabe offered her, another grin. "You're going to love this, I promise." He told her, getting into the same position she had just been in, so that his face was right in front of her sopping wet tunnel.

He hadn't noticed it until now, but a near constant stream of arousal was leaking from her entrance, and it had already stained the sheets. There was going to be a lot of cleaning up to do, in the morning. He leaned in close, taking a moment to appreciate the beauty that she possessed, even in the most private place on her body. Her outer lips were the same light shade of pink as her nipples, while the inside was a darker shade, best described as the color of a rose.

The little bump that served as her clitoris was easy to spot, as it was slightly raised, in comparison to its surroundings. A small patch of crimson hair, trimmed close to the skin, led the way to her canal, almost as if it was some sort of arrow pointing down to it. It had been fully shaven before, but he guessed that she had gone with a different approach this time.

Not that it mattered to him. He thought it was just as cute and sexy, as the rest of her was. The scent coming from it was indescribable, and he took a deep breath, inhaling as much of it, as he could at once. He breathed in and out, savoring it, as it wafted all around him.

There were no words for it, but he automatically attributed the scent as something, that could only belong to the woman he loved. Just like the scent of strawberries that always seemed to linger in her hair, or the hint of lemon that he always tasted on her lips, this smell was something that belonged only to her, and they were all things that he associated with Kurisu. They were a part of who she was, important components in the chemical makeup of her being. It was by no means a bad thing, and he couldn't seem to get enough of it. He had never done this before, so all he could do, was hope that he got it right.

Throwing all caution to the wind, he dove right in, giving the outer edge a tentative lick, before stuffing his face into her slit, and going to town. The pleasure that Kurisu felt at his actions, was enough to make her cry out, and release a series of moans that not only increased Okabe's arousal greatly, but also let him know that he was doing it properly.

"Ah! Oh, Okabe…p-please don't stop!" Kurisu managed to force out, in between moans. It was hard to maintain her focus and keep her concentration, with all of the waves of ecstasy constantly assaulting her body, and she was barely holding on to her coherency. Her arousal and desire had been building, ever since she saw those images in her mind, and that, when mixed with the elevated hormones from her pregnancy, was a dangerous combination. Thanks to that, her whole body was extremely sensitive, although it was mostly concentrated in her breasts and pussy.

Those were both major erogenous zones for her normally, but this was something else entirely. When she had claimed that the slightest touch or sexual act would set her off, it wasn't an exaggeration. From the moment he had started 'eating her out', she had felt like she could have an orgasm, right then and there. She was holding it back, but just barely.

In the end, her lustful mind took control, convincing her that there was no use trying to prolong it, and that she should relax and enjoy the immensely satisfying release that having an orgasm would bring. Since having an orgasm was now her goal, she stopped trying to fight it and gave up, deciding to see where her sexual desire would take her.

There was a short break in the onslaught of pleasure, but it came back in full force, twice as powerful, when Okabe began gently nibbling and sucking on her clit. There was nothing else she could do, as her vision blurred, and she climaxed. "O-Okabe, I-I'm cumming!" She cried out, as a tidal wave of her juices surged out of her, and into her lover's face.

He was hit at point-blank range, but he was prepared for it, catching most of it in his mouth, and slurping it up like it was soup broth. He was pleasantly surprised, to find that it had a faintly fruity flavor, tasting like strawberries and cream. This was most likely, because of all the fruit she had been eating lately. Okabe didn't mind one bit, eagerly lapping up as much of it as he could.

Kurisu panted heavily, out of breath from her intense orgasm. Her face was still flushed from arousal, and a thin layer of sweat covered her body. Her tongue was hanging out of the side of her mouth slightly, and Okabe found her expression to be not only sexy, but adorable, as well. It amazed him, how cute she could be sometimes, without even trying. "O-Okabe, t-that was…amazing! I didn't realize how much I needed that, until it happened. I feel much better now, but it's not over yet, is it?"

Okabe shook his head. "Of course not, my dear. That was just so that I could have time to recover, and make you feel good at the same time. Now that you've had an orgasm as well, my vitality has been restored, and I'm ready for more!" True to those words, his penis, which had previously been as limp as a wet noodle, was now semi-erect.

Kurisu grinned, seductively, biting her lip. "I know you said that you were ready, and it looks like you're almost there, but allow me to help you with that." She leaned up and caressed his babymaker, gently taking it in her mouth for a moment, and swirling her tongue all around it.

Okabe grunted, fighting the urge to thrust his hips. "Ugh! Kurisu, if you keep that up, then…" His penis was still highly sensitive after having his first orgasm of the night, and if she kept this up for much longer, then she was bound to set him off. That wasn't something that he wanted, because he couldn't participate in the main event, if it went soft on him again.

He was glad that she listened to him, releasing it from the confines of her mouth immediately, after his words. "Relax, I was just helping you reach your maximum potential again, so we could continue. I thought this way would be faster, and it looks like I was right." Kurisu smiled pleasantly, and got on her hands and knees, presenting her tunnel of love to him.

She looked back at him, and wiggled her ass playfully. "Well, Darling, are you going to help me out, or not? It takes two to consummate this marriage, and I can't do it without you! It's not polite to keep a lady waiting, you know!"

Okabe was definitely ready to go, if the fire he felt stirring in his loins, was any indication. However, this whole time, he had been letting her do whatever she wanted to him, and he decided that it was time to show her who's boss. He inched closer to her, intending to give her the impression that he was about to put it in, but stopping when the tip grazed her entrance.

He did this several times, only ever letting the tip go inside her. In all honesty, this was much harder than it would appear, because her insides were positively soaked with her own fluids, making it similar to a slip and slide. Kurisu began to get impatient, which didn't take much, in the state of hypersensitivity and arousal she seemed to be in.

"O-Okabe, please! I can't take this, anymore! Will you just put it in, already?" Kurisu begged. "This is too much!" She whimpered, like a mare in heat.

But still, Okabe continued what he was doing, showing no mercy. "I w-want you to, say my name." He told her, quietly. It was more embarrassing than he thought it would be to say it out loud, but it was something he had been looking forward to, ever since she had agreed to marry him.

"What?" Kurisu was confused. In her dazed state, she thought that she had already been calling him by his name.

"I SAID, it would make me happy, if you called me by my name. Please, Kurisu." Okabe had originally intended to dominate her, but before that could happen, he needed to hear it from her, at least once. That was all he wanted.

It took until the second time he asked her, for Kurisu to realize what he was talking about. Now that they were married, it would seem weird for them to call each other by their family names. He had always called her by her first name, and he wanted her to do the same for him. "A-All right. Your happiness is important to me, so if it will make you happy, then I will."

Although she was a little embarrassed because she had never said his actual name out loud before, this was the next step in bringing them closer together, and allowing them to reach a new level of intimacy. She looked into his eyes, her beautiful navy meeting his mesmerizing hazel, transferring all the love that she had for him through her gaze.

"R-Rintarou…" She said nervously, marveling at how normal the word felt on her tongue. She had expected it to feel strange, but it felt natural, like it was something she had said a bunch of times. She discovered that she liked the way it rolled off of her tongue, and resolved to call him that, from now on.

"Rintarou." Kurisu said, with more confidence. "Rintarou, please. I want you to take that big dick of yours, and shove it inside me! I've been waiting for this all night, so please, don't make me wait any longer!"

Okabe was stunned, both by the wonderful feeling of warmth that he felt when she said his name, and the fact that she had just spoken in such a dirty manner. He had always loathed his first name, it had never felt like who he really was, for some reason. However, when Kurisu said it, it somehow, became the most amazingly wonderful name in existence. It annoyed him when MOST people called him that, but he didn't mind at all, when SHE did. Hearing his beloved talk dirty to him, turned his arousal switch up to eleven out of the five possible settings, he was aware he had.

Okabe grinned, beaming with happiness. "You asked for it, my dear, and I shall give it to you!"

"Give me everything you've got, Darling!" She exclaimed, her horniness off the charts.

That was another thing that he was fond of. He loved the nickname that she had come up with for him. When she called him 'Darling', he always found it extremely cute. With no more delays, he lined his sword up with her opening, grabbed her hips, and slammed it into her sheath, all the way up to the hilt. Kurisu cried out in ecstasy, only able to scream his name, as her body was wracked with wave after wave of pleasure.

Her pussy was saturated with the proof of her arousal, and although her walls were gripping his shaft tightly, it was slick enough for him to slide in and out, with relative ease. The bed shook from his actions, the whole frame squeaking, slightly. After a few more rapid-fire thrusts, he slowed down, knowing that if he had kept going at that pace, he wouldn't have been able to last for as long, as he wanted to. And besides that, he was worried about somehow, harming the baby by being too rough.

Kurisu frowned, looking back at him in concern. "What's wrong, Rintarou?"

"It's nothing. I just didn't want to be too rough, and hurt the baby." Okabe confessed, honestly.

Kurisu's gaze softened in understanding, and she smiled sweetly at him. "Awww! That's so cute! And you were worried, about being a good father to our child. Yet here you are, already looking out for him, before he's even born. We'll both be fine, so keep going. Although, if it bothers you THAT much, I wouldn't mind, if you go slower."

Okabe nodded. "All right, if you're not worried about it, then I'll try not to be, either." He had already begun slowing down, so he just kept moving, at a much slower pace. This worked out better for him anyway, in the long run, since it meant that he could last longer.

Okabe pumped in and out, as gentle as he could be, while still pleasuring Kurisu and himself. He continued to grip her curvaceous, made for childbearing hips. He was holding on as tightly as he could without hurting her, gently squeezing her soft ass, periodically, as he did so. This only served to further increase the pleasure his mate was receiving, although it was already at practically astronomical levels for both of them. It was relaxing, gently rocking back and forth like this. As nice as it was, after some time had passed, his wife began having problems with it.

"Rintarou, it's not that I don't love this, because I do, but it's beginning to get hard, to be in this position. Can we change it?" Kurisu asked, hoping that he wouldn't mind.

"Of course, Kurisu. Your comfort is more important. I'm supposed to be taking care of you, like I promised I would, and that includes helping you in any way I can, especially since I'm the one who did this to you. If you want to switch positions, then let's do it." Okabe agreed, assuring her, that he was being serious.

Kurisu smiled, lovingly, at him. "Yes, I know that you're the main reason that this little guy here exists, and I couldn't be more happy about it. I definitely, appreciate the help you've given me so far, though, because this pregnancy hasn't exactly, been easy."

Okabe smiled back at her, his gaze full of sympathy. "I know it hasn't, and I'm sorry."

"Rintarou, it's fine. We're both equally responsible for what happened, and I don't hold anything against you. I'm grateful for that wonderful night that we shared, and I wouldn't change any of it. After all, it's not like I was expecting this, to be easy."

She decided to lay back down on the bed, and used the pillows around her, to cushion her body. There was three there, so she placed one under her head, and used the other two, under her back and legs. This wasn't the ideal position for a pregnant woman to be in, but she had discovered it to be her favorite, and wanted to finish this, in the same position that they had created the baby in. The best way for her to enjoy it, was with the extra support, since it had bothered her a few minutes ago, when he had 'cleaned her out', so to speak.

"All right, Rintarou. Let's get back to what we were doing, and finish this." Kurisu said, letting him know that she was ready. What she WASN'T ready for, was when Okabe leaned down to her neck and kissed it, biting down on it, while making sure not to draw blood. "Ah! Wh-What are you doing, to me?" She cried out, in a mixture of pain, pleasure, and surprise.

Okabe grinned, pulling away and admiring his handiwork for a moment, before looking at her. "I always wanted to try that, but never had a chance to. I believe it's called a 'hickey' or 'love bite', isn't it? While it can mean different things, and most of the time doesn't mean anything, in this case, it was basically, my way of marking you as mine. Sorry, I didn't think to ask you, if it was all right to try it."

Kurisu sighed. "No, it's okay. The rules were, that we could try whatever we wanted to, and if the other didn't like it, then we would stop. I didn't say anything, because I DID kind of enjoy that. The problem, is how I'm going to keep that hidden, until it heals. It would be extremely embarrassing, if any of our friends saw this. At least you did it on the lower part of my neck, so maybe, I can hide it with the collar of my shirt."

"A way of marking someone as yours, huh. Well, in that case, allow me to return the favor. We can't have some random girl on the street, thinking they can you steal you away from me, now can we?" Kurisu replied, craning her neck upwards, and sinking her teeth into the side of her lover's neck, repeating the steps that he had just performed on her.

"Ah!" Okabe cried out at the strange sensation, which brought out a myriad of emotions in him.

Kurisu gasped, pulling back quickly, in concern. "Rintarou, are you all right? Did I hurt you?" She had never done something like that before, so it was entirely possible that she had bitten down too hard.

Okabe rubbed the spot where she had bitten him, with a slight wince. "Perhaps, a little, but I'm fine. I suppose, I should have seen that coming."

She smirked, grinning lustfully. "While I'm glad that you weren't injured, you know what this means, don't you? You're all mine, now, and I'm, all yours." It wasn't like they both didn't already feel that way, but this was just more confirmation of their feelings towards each other.

"I couldn't agree more, my dear, Kurisu." Okabe agreed, wholeheartedly. Kurisu wasn't the only one, who would be wearing shirts with higher collars on them, for a while.

Now that he knew he hadn't invoked the wrath of his hotheaded wife, Okabe continued the process, by trying something else, he had never done to her before. There was no way she could possibly object to this, because he was 100% certain, that she was going to love it. He began focusing his attention on her enlarged breasts, squeezing them both, then alternating between licking and sucking on her nipples.

Kurisu cried out immediately, voicing the immense pleasure she was feeling from his simple actions, to the world. She felt like she could go crazy from the intensity of it, but she managed to hold on, wanting to save her next release for the big finale.

Okabe could tell that she was getting close, from the way she was looking at him, and he had almost made it there as well, before taking a break, to explore every inch of her new and improved breasts. He had thought they were just fine before, but that didn't mean, he couldn't appreciate their increased mass. After a few minutes of this, he decided that it was time to go back to what he was doing before.

His penis was still sensitive, a fact that was impossible for him to ignore, once he plunged back into the depths of her warm, wet, oven. If he hadn't realized that he was close before, he definitely noticed it, now that her smooth walls were gripping him so tightly. It amazed him, how well he fit inside her, like his glorious rod was the only thing that was ever meant to be there. It seemed that in THIS case, they truly WERE made for each other.

He looked into her eyes, as they resumed making love to each other, his thrusts steadily increasing in speed, although not by as large of a margin as before.

It didn't take much longer, before Kurisu called out to him. "R-Rintarou, I'm about to cum! I-I wanted us to do it together, are you…" Kurisu struggled to speak, as he continued pounding into her. It was becoming exceedingly more difficult to form sentences, as her pleasure and arousal kept increasing to higher levels.

Okabe nodded. "That's what I wanted, as well. I'm not far behind you, as it turns out." He grinned, devilishly, "Kurisu, let's reenact the moment, that I put this baby inside you!"

His thrusts were slowing down, but it wasn't because he was the one doing it. Her pussy was increasing its hold on his rod, her walls pressing tighter and tighter against him, by the minute. He knew that they were both about to let loose, so he thrusted as hard as he could one more time, bottoming out against her cervix, just as it became too tight for him to move. Kurisu's muscles tightened, her toes curling, as she screamed his name, in complete ecstasy. Okabe could have sworn that his balls began gurgling, as the sperm within churned, preparing to blast out of him, at a high velocity.

His penis began throbbing, faster and faster. Kurisu could feel it, knowing that he was about to blow his load inside her. Her sex tunnel was still pulsing from her ongoing orgasm, rhythmically tugging against Okabe's rock hard member, as her juices swirled all around him on their way out, like it was trying to milk him for all he was worth.

It got its wish, as he took aim and fired the cannon, blasting the entrance to her cervix with such force, that it surely would have broken into her womb and made her pregnant, if she wasn't already. With nowhere else to go, it trickled out around his shaft, until he pulled it out, with a slippery 'pop'!

Their combined fluids came out of her like a flood, coalescing into a slowly, growing puddle that was soaking into the sheets. As Kurisu lay there, breathing heavily and making that same expression, with her tongue hanging out, Okabe laid down beside her. He was also finding it hard to breathe, and both of them were now drenched in sweat.

Kurisu turned to look at him, and smiled tiredly, eyes half-lidded. "Well, we did it. We consummated the marriage, so now it's official. I was already proud, to say that we were engaged, but I'm even prouder, to call you my husband, Rintarou. I love you SO much."

Okabe smiled back at her, tired as well. "Yes, it's official now. I'm just as proud as you are, and it's an honor, to be able to call you my wife, Kurisu. I love you SO much, as well."

They both leaned in at the same time, their lips connecting and sending chills down their spines, as fireworks went off in their minds. Their 'relations' had been highly enjoyable, and both of them agreed that they would have to do it again, sometime soon. Kurisu caught Okabe off guard, when she deepened the kiss and began making out with him, their tongues intertwining.

Okabe was surprised, but that didn't stop him from playing along, kissing her back with just as much intensity. Their gentle, loving kiss had somehow, been transformed into a passionate display of 'making out'. This was something new to them, but the feelings that arose inside them, only increased their arousal once more.

Okabe broke away, trying to figure out what had just happened. "Kurisu, I…what are you DOING?"

Kurisu gently pushed him back down onto his back, straddling him. "What does it look like? That kiss awakened something within me, and I'm feeling, like I can go another round or two." She smiled seductively, and Okabe could see the lust in her gaze. The want, the need, all for him. She needed him badly, and he was the only one who could satisfy her.

"But Kurisu, don't you need your rest? You haven't exactly been sleeping well, as it is, and you need your energy!" Okabe protested, weakly.

"Come on, I know that you enjoyed that kiss, as much as I did. It's very sweet, but you don't have to worry about me so much. Surely, you aren't going to quit on me now? I NEED you, Rintarou!" Kurisu begged, desperate to quell the sexual fire burning within.

Okabe sighed, knowing that he didn't have the energy or willpower to deny her claim. He HAD enjoyed it, as proven by his member, which was beginning to stir, slowly getting hard again. It had been several minutes since they had finished, and he was already recovering. There was no way he could refuse her, when it was clear how much she needed and desired him. He had signed up for this, plus one of his promises was to keep her happy, and take care of her.

This fell under both categories, so there was no choice for him to make. Besides, his penis had already reached a decision on its own. Kurisu bent down to his face, her long, fiery locks following her, and making a curtain around them. From his perspective, her hair blocked everything else out, and she was all he could see, completely filling his vision.

Using that same courage that she hadn't known she had before tonight, she told him what she needed him to do. She placed her hands on both sides of his face, leaning in even closer. "Rintarou, I want you to fuck me SO hard, that I won't be able to walk tomorrow." Her face was serious, like it was an order, the slight rasp of want in her voice, making her even sexier to Okabe.

With those words, he was fully erect. "Of course, Kurisu. Your wish, is my command."

Kurisu grinned, at how easily he had agreed to it. "I'm glad, that we understand each other so well, Darling." She rose back up to her upright position, noticing that his cock was ready for her.

Okabe watched in anticipation, as his feisty wife lined herself up with his spear, and lowered herself down onto it in one fluid motion, impaling herself with it, as its full length slid inside her. It went in easily, since she was already wet with their combined love juices. She moaned loudly, her face flushing, with renewed arousal. Okabe couldn't help but cry out as well, from the increased pleasure. Both of their bodies were extremely sensitive, from their sexual escapades.

Now that they were married, they could do this anytime they wanted, and as long as Kurisu was pregnant, they wouldn't have to worry about protection. Kurisu was surely going to take advantage of that, because now that she had tasted this pleasure once more, she realized that her sex drive was enhanced by her pregnancy, and as such, she was horny quite often.

She would need some help to get the release that she both needed and craved, but luckily, she had someone who was all too willing, to help with that. He would always be there for her, staying by her side, no matter what happened.

He made good on his promise, making love to her all throughout the night, in various positions. It was late, by the time they went to bed, and when they awakened the next morning, it was to various aches and pains. However, despite all of that, their wedding night was more amazing, than either of them could have ever imagined, unforgettable, and absolutely worth the wait.

It had taken them a long time, to reach this point in their relationship, but they wouldn't trade their treasured memories for anything, and it was worth everything they went through along the way.


End file.
